Nothing to Fear
by Variety Fanfictions
Summary: A story about Tris moving in with Tobias/Four. No one longer cares about divergents. There will be smut in later chapters and some beautifully fresh squeezed lemons in others. This is a love story but some really bad stuff happens to Tris that really gets Tobias mad but you have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

It had been one year since I had been accepted into Dauntless, and things were going pretty well. Tobias and I were closer than ever and there was only ever one problem between us. That problem had been our only major argument and I hadn't budged on it. It was that I wanted to live on my own the first year of Dauntless. Tobias thought that I needed protection, but I told him what was going to happen to me? For that he had no answer because nobody was focused on finding Divergents anymore. Plus if I moved in with Tobias I'd have to face my fear of intimacy and that was not something that I wanted to stress on.

Knock, knock, knock. I was ripped out of my daydreaming when someone knocking on the door.

''Coming!'' I yelled

When I opened the door Tobias's huge figure was standing above me. He leaned down and and kissed me on the lips smiling.

''Why so happy?'' I asked

''Because today is the day when you move in with me!'' Tobias exclaimed

Oh crap I had totally forgotten and I wasn't packed. Then I got the jitters in my stomach because I was moving in with Tobias and surprisingly I was prepared for it and I actually wanted to.

''I totally forgot to pack Tobias, sorry''

''It's ok I'll help you''

''Thanks'' I said with a smile

He walked into my room with a serious look on his face. Where had the happy Tobias gone?

''Hey what's wrong Tobias?''

''Its just that if your not ready to move in with me yet then I don't want to force you Tris''

I was absolutely shocked by what he said. Not move in with him? That was the only thing I wanted to do right now. I just needed time to adjust and wanted time to try living on my own.

''No no no Tobias I've wanted to move in with you since the moment you offered and just wanted time to think thing through and try living on my own'' I said

That favorite crooked smile of his spread across his face and we both turned around and started packing up my things into a suitcase. It took us an hour to get everything down to his apartment and by then we were exhausted from the trips.

I collapsed on his bed and sigh right as he sat down next to me and gave me a hug. Then I gave him a kiss on the mouth and suddenly I was straddling him on the bed and leaned down and kissed him again except rougher this time and he did the same.

He started to explore me with his hands and I moaned against his mouth. I managed to remove his shirt when he stopped me and sat up and took me off of him and placed me on the bed next to him.

''Tris you know that's not the reason I wanted you to come live with me'' he said sternly

''Why then?'' I asked hurt

''Because I want to wake up every morning with you next to me whether the night before was intimate or not, I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to.'' Tobias aid looking me in the eyes

Suddenly I let out a laugh which make Tobias raise his eyebrows.

''So you don't think I want to because of my fear''

''well-''

''Tobias I'm over that fear that why I really wanted a year alone, it was to think about how ridiculous it was and get over it''

''Your really over it?''

''yeah''

''Promise'' he said looking me in the eye

''Promise'' I said looking right make

He smirked and leaned in but I leaned back out of reach and smirked too.

''Not tonight _four_, you ruined it'' I said with a laugh and a devilish smirk on my face

Tobias sigh and fell back on the bed and I went to go get dressed for Christina's party that I had promised to go to earlier today.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I had come over to Christina's about three hours ago and she was still ''preparing'' me for the party.

''ok you can look now'' she said I turned around and looked in the mirror

I couldn't believe it, she made me look gorgeous and it wasn't slutty makeup either it was kind of natural but party worthy.

''You hate it don't you'' she said defeated

''no I love it'' I laughed

Christina looked like she had just come in first in rankings. She smiled so big I thought her face would split.

She also dressed me in a fitted black shirt that showed my collarbone with my ravens tattoos and dark washed jeans that were so tight I thought they would need serious medical care from blood loss to my legs.

''here the best part'' she said

She grabbed my jean button and twisted the jeans became looser. Then she twisted it make and they became tight again.

''well that a relief I didn't even know how you got me in these things''

''alright let's get to that party'' she said with a whoop

Tobias's POV

I was nervous, I hadn't seen Tris in three hours and I was worried something had happen to her, something bad. I was just getting up to go look for her when the door opened again and walk in Christina and Tris. Tris looked beautiful with her low cut shirt and tight pants. She always look beautiful though.

''ready to go'' she asked

''yep'' I said

Tris's POV

We entered to a wild party. It was a dauntless party. There was loud music a drunkards stumbling around.

We made our way over to Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn.

Cristina bent down and kissed Will and sat on his lap and started drinking.

I wasn't going to drink I had other plans tonight to think about tonight, such as Tobias and I now that we were living together.

Nothing unusual happened at the party so Tobias and I left an hour early. We were walking back to our apartment talking about nothing particular. Then we reached our apartment, Tobias fumble with the keys and unlocked the door he only opened it a little before I stopped his hand. He looked at me.

''I had a really great time tonight with you at the party''

''Tris I'm sorry I doubted you earier about-''

I cut him off with a kiss he kissed me back deepening the kiss. Suddenly I felt him pick me up off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me into the apartment slamming the door behind us. He leaned me against the door and put me down still kissing me.

He had me pinned against the door kissing my neck. Then he pick me up again while I wrapped my legs around his waist. He turned around so fast that he hit a lamp which fell over and broke. Neither of us cared. He put his hands on my back kissing me as he did. I heard a shredding of fabric as he ripped my shirt in half and he threw it to the floor. He then took me off him and laid me on the bed.

I pulled his shirt over his head and saw his muscles and moaned. He leaned down and kissed me again. He kissed my lips then my neck chest and stomach and he got to my pants. He pulled on them but they wouldn't budge and I put my hand on the button of the jeans and twisted they came loose and he ripped them off and they fell to the floor.

I reached down to the buckle on his pants and undid it then unbuttoned his pants and slid them off him. My nails dug into his back as he kissed me. He reached behind my back and undid my bra then threw it to the side. Now we were only in our underwear. If I had ask him to stop he would have but I didn't want him to.

He ripped my underwear off and I was completely naked. So I took his boxers and removed those too. Now we were both completely naked. Tobias took the covers and draped it over us. From what I could see he was huge but I wasn't afraid because I knew Tobias would never hurt me.

He whispered into my ear beautiful. He looked into my eyes for confirmation and I nodded. He went in and it hurt a little but not as much as Christina said it would. Then the moment of pain was replaced by pleasure and my moan sent Tobias over the edge and he started thrusting. It was slow, to slow so I rocked a little to show him I wanted to pick up the pace. So he did, he went faster and it felt amazing. I felt something building inside of me and I was reaching the point where it couldn't build any more so I let it go and Tobias did too because I felt some warm inside of me and assumed that was his release.

He rolled off me and whisper in my ear that it was amazing and I smiled back. We fell asleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

I woke up next to Tobias, he was warm and comfortable. I felt like I should never leave him in this moment. I twisted to look at his face and woke him.

''good morning'' I said

He smiled back at me I rolled over onto him and snuggled into his warm chest. Suddenly I felt him tense. I looked up and saw his face which was full of distress.

''what's wrong?'' I asked

''We didn't use protection Tris'' he barely whispered

He was right we didn't use any and now I was worried too. I mean I figured me and him would have children at some point but not now I was so young. I wasn't ready for kids in my life. I started hyperventilating.

He noticed and tried to shush me but the tears started coming.

''Tobias I want to have kids with you some day but not right now because I'm only seventeen''

''how could I have been so stupid it's my fault Tris'' he growled

''I need to go see Christina'' I said

I started picking up my clothes I put on my bra, jeans, and under wear. When I got to my shirt it was torn in half.

''Damn it Tobias I liked that shirt'' I smiled at him but he had his face buried in his hands.

I put on another shirt and went off to talk to Christina.

As soon as I reached her apartment I banged on the door and was already red eyed and crying. She opened it and saw me and let me in immediately. I rushed in and sat on her couch and started crying.

''Tris what's wrong?'' she asked her voice full of concern

I didn't answer I wanted to let my feelings out first. I couldn't cry this hard in front of Tobias it would make him more upset than he was right now.

''Tris?''

''Christina me and Tobias didn't-'' I started sobbing again mid sentence

''you and Tobias didn't what?''

''We didn't use protection last night and now I might be pregnant and I'm to young to have kids'' I sobbed

''well the thing about that is last night I got you to drink a glass of water that had this pill that was dissolved in it''

''what did the the pill do?'' I asked

''it was a birth control pill, that basically make sure you don't get pregnant for a week''

''Oh my god Christina you are the best friend ever! Even though you should have asked me first'' I laughed

I wiped my eyes off and got up.

''wait wait wait Tris'' Christina said

''what Christina I have to go tell Tobias''

''I want to hear all the details on what happened I just saved your ass and you can't even share how it went?!'' she exclaimed

''well we smashed a lamp and I hope you don't want that shirt back because it's ripped in half'' I said as I blushed

''oh my god tell me more'' she screamed

''later Christina I need to go tell Tobias!''

''fine'' she pouted

Tobias POV

It was all my fault I should have remembered to use protection. Tris was going to hate me forever. She went out crying to Christina's apartment. If I had never invited her to come live with me this would have never happened. I pulled on my pants and sat on the bed with my hands on my face and slouched over. What was I going to do?

Tris POV

I sprinted down the hallway and to our apartment. Got my keys out and flung the door open to find Tobias with his pants on still in the same position I left him in. I ran into him with a hung and lifted his head from his hands and kissed him he kissed back putting his hands in my hair. I pulled back for air and smiled at him.

''I don't deserve you after what I did'' he said sadly

''you didn't do anything but make me happy'' I said leaning in for another kiss

''Tris no! Don't even start to forgive me and pretend its ok because it's not!'' he yelled

'' But you see Tobias it is ok'' I said

'' how is this ok?''

'' because Christina gave me a drink that basically makes me unable to be pregnant for a week'' I said

He looked up at me like it wasn't real. Then he smiled and picked me up off my feet and kissed me.

He looked at me sternly and asked ''so you're not pregnant and can't be for a whole week, right?''

''yep'' I said

I leaned for a kiss and got one.

I whispered in his ear ''Why don't we do what we did last night hmm?''

''no Tris I feel to guilty. Even though Christina gave you that drink I should have remembered. Just imagine what would have happened if-''

''Why do we have to think about what ifs when we could think about right now'' I asked putting my hands on the rims of his pants

''not right now Tris''

''fine'' I said defeated

''besides your late for your job as senator'' he said

''Oh shit'' I said as I ran out the door


	4. Chapter 4

Tris's POV

I sprinted down the hallway towards the senators' offices. I got there just a little after I was supposed to.

''Sorry I'm late'' I panted

''Its ok Tris please sit down'' Josh said

I'm a senator for dauntless. There are four of us, there should be five but nobody else signed up. Each senator is for each faction. Usually the senators come from that faction and they are transfers to Dauntless. I'm senator for Abnegation and Dauntless. That means I go to Abnegation to talk to them about Dauntless and other senators from different factions come to me about their faction. I agreed to take both positions because I like to know about different factions.

Josh is the senator that goes to Erudite. Mina goes to Amity. Mathias goes to Candor. These are the people I have to work with every day. Josh is sort of the leader and tells us what our jobs are every day.

''Alright, Tris your going to Abnegation today to tell them we have a new leader for Dauntless.'' Josh instructed me

''Who?'' I asked

''A man named Four, nobody actually knows what his real name is but I hear he is kind of scary'' Josh said

How could Tobias not tell me he had gotten promoted to leader. I smiled to myself thinking that everyone thought he was scary. Josh was telling everybody else where to go for the day but I wasn't listening.

''Tris?'' josh asked waving his hand in front of my face

''Mmm'' I said

''You need to leave for the train at noon''

''Ok'' I said

Josh looked at his watch and said ''That's in five minutes Tris''

''Oh shit'' I said as I ran to the train

Tobias's POV

I felt really shitty about what I did to Tris, freaking her out like that. I was going to surprise her this morning by telling her that I had gotten the job as head leader. Basically I'm in control of the whole Dauntless faction now.

I think I'll take her to dinner tonight and surprise her there. Now that I'm leader I get a bigger apartment. Scratch that a huge apartment. I've seen it once before and it is beautiful.

I love Tris more than anything and I don't want to hurt her I am going to try to fix what happened.

Tris's POV

I got on the train right as it was leaving. It had been a few months since I had had an assignment to actually go to Abnegation and not just do paper work. I could see it now, the little group of plan houses laid out in rows. I got ready to jump, I jumped out of the train car and walked along the gravel path to towards Abnegation.

I reached the building they used for the government. I walked in and the reception gawked for a moment then realized she was and returned to work.

I walked up to her and said ''hello I'm Tris Prior a senator for Dauntless''

''Of course'' she said typing my name into the computer

She handed me a slip of paper and told me I could go upstairs. The slip of paper said floor five conference room eight. I punched the elevator button five. The doors opened and I walked in conference room eight. Shelly was usually the senator for Abnegation we had come to be good friends over the past year. She had only ever skipped one meeting and that was for her grandmother's funeral.

I opened conference room eight and nothing could have prepared me for who was in there.

Tobias's POV

I was sitting in the conference room discussing with the other leaders who the new dauntless senator was going to be.

''We have one to go Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, and Candor. But there is no one to stay at Dauntless and talk to senators coming from other factions'' I said

''The Tris girl does that'' a leader pointed out

''She can't be here every time though, look at her senator schedule. Half of the meetings are scheduled over one and other''

''I see your point Four, let's see who wants to be a senator''

''By the way what are the senators doing today?'' I asked out of curiosity

'' oh we are surprising them with meeting with the leader of each faction.''

I gulped ''who is the Abnegation senator meeting with?''

''With umm Marcus''

That meant Tris was going to be in a room alone with Marcus.

Tris's POV

''Beatrice Prior, nice to finally see you again'' he said

''it's just Tris now thank you'' I said coldly

''Of course, now what are you here for?''

''I could ask the same question''

''us leaders thought it would be fun to meet the senators''

''alright, well you might have heard but this is the official statement, Four is the new leader of Dauntless''

'' may I see a picture of Four''

'' you know who he is''

''well who is he'' Marcus asked getting irritated

''he's your son'' I said with a smile

Tobias's POV

Gosh I was panicking. I needed to know Tris was ok but I couldn't know because she was with the man I hated the most in a room alone. It was a sound proof room to no one would know if anything happened. I swear to god if he laid a hand on her I would end him.

Screw it I'm going to go ask Max for permission to go to Abnegation. Then I remembered that I was in control Max was retired and I could go somewhere if I wanted to. I sprinted out of the building and got on a train. As soon as I saw Abnegation I jumped and sprinted towards the government building.

I asked the receptionist where Tris was and I got on the elevator to floor five conference room eight. I stepped of the elevator and started walking to conference room eight.

Tris's POV

''well that is good news'' he said wringing his hands

''well I'm gonna go…''

''wait, explain more about this'' he said walking around the table

''what is there to explain? You beat him when he was younger, his mother killed herself because she was beaten so much and now he's a leader and more successful at being one than you''

He had now walked around the table so much that he was right in front of me and his face was filled with fury. He hit me so hard I flew against the wall and table with a thud. Right as he did that Tobias burst through the door and saw him hit me.

Tobias was enraged and flew at Marcus. I was so dizzy I touch my forehead and came away with blood. Tobias had Marcus cornered and was choking him, he was yelling at him. I tried to get up and tell him to stop that it was wrong to kill someone. As soon as I got to my feet I got dizzy and fell with a thud and everything went black.

Tobias's POV

I flung the door open to conference room eight a saw Marcus hit Tris. Tris flew across the room and hit her forehead on the table and the back of her head on a wall.

I filled with white hot fury; I lunged at Marcus and hit him in the face. He stumbled backwards and I advanced pushing him into a corner. I grabbed his neck and squeezed, he sputtered for air, clawing harmlessly at my hands. His lips were turning blue, a satisfying color to see. I heard a thud behind me and looked and saw Tris lying on the ground, unconscious, in a pool of her own blood streaming from her forehead.

I let Marcus go; unfortunately I didn't kill him I cared more about Tris than him. I scooped her up and walked out.

I caught a train and jumped on it with Tris in my arms.

''Don't die'' I whispered softly in her ear

I whipped off my shirt and put it to her forehead, trying to clot the flow of blood.

We arrived at the Dauntless compound. I went straight to the infirmary.

Being a leader had its perks because as soon as I went to the infirmary someone was there to help me without asking. They took Tris from my arms into the emergency section. One of the nurses brought me shirt and a cup of coffee.

Zeke, Will, Christina, and Uriah had heard that Tris was hurt and came as fast as they could.

''Is she ok?'' Christina asked frantically

''I don't know'' I said quietly

Just now a doctor walked in and asked ''who is closest to the girl named Tris?''

Everyone looked at me and I stood up and followed him. ''How bad is it?'' I asked

''When she came in she woke up once and said don't tell Four the details, I'm sorry Leader Four I have to respect my patients request"

Why would Tris say that? I wanted to know bad it was and she refused to let me know.

''Tell me'' I said roughly

''I must honor her request-''

I cut him off ''I don't care tell me how bad it is'' I got scary on him fast; I towered over him and intimidated him.

''One more chance doc tell me her injuries'' I said grabbing his collar

He gulped and said ''S-she has a fractured shoulder, a seriously bruised cheekbone, and two very serious major concussions, they are the worst I've seen in my career''

''Thank you'' I said releasing him ''when can I see her?''

'' About that… she only woke up once and didn't wake up again''

''what do you mean?'' I started to panic

''She's in a coma. She lost so much blood and there was serious blunt force trauma to the head. So you can see her but she can't talk to you''

''How long will she be out?'' I asked angry

''Two days to a week'' he said nervously

I walked into her room and saw her on a bed connected to a machine monitoring her. I knelt beside her bed and held her hand and kissed her on the cheek. I lightly rubbed my thumb over the stitches on her forehead that closed the gash.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to her and held her hand and kissed her forehead.

The others walked in a couple hours later and saw me with my head tipped down holding Tris's hand between mine.

''How are you doing?'' Zeke asked

''Not good''

''What happened to her?''

''I'll only answer that question when she wakes up''

Christina was crying into Will's chest.

''When will she wake up'' Christina asked

''Two days to a week, she's in a coma''

''Oh my god'' Christina cried

''Will she not have her memory when she wakes up?'' Zeke asked

A horrible thought struck me. What if she didn't remember me when she woke up? That would kill me.

I rushed to get the doctor. I turn him around and looked him straight in the eyes.

''Will she wake up without her memory?''

''No she will have her memory, but she will be disoriented and confused when she wakes up''

I walked back to the emergency room and watched her. After the others had left I wondered why she didn't want the doctor to tell me.

2 Days Later

I was a mess I wanted her to wake up and kiss me and come live with me again.

4 Days Later

Tris haunted my dreams Marcus striking her played again and again in my head.

5 Days later

I finally went to get something to eat. I came back in the afternoon.

I came back on the fifth day of her coma and nurses were swarming all over her room. When I walked in they all cleared a path for me. Sitting there eating apple sauce was Tris. She looked up and saw me. She dropped the apple sauce and spoon and ran out of bed to me.

She stumbled and almost fell but I caught her and I leaned down and gave her a full on kiss. Her mouth tasted like apple sauce. She looked up again and touched the dark circles under my eyes. Her touched was amazing it felt like electricity in my skin. She kissed me again and it was clear she wanted more than a kiss too.

''God I love you so much'' I said to her

''What do you say we take this to the apartment later?''

''Sounds good''

Tris's POV

The last thing I remember was telling the doctor not to give Tobias the details of my injuries. Then I passed out. During my time asleep there was golden smoke that I walked through and when I got to the end of the cloud of smoke I woke up.

The first thing I tried to do was stand but the nurse saw me awake and called bunches of people to check my vitals. I just wanted to see Tobias. They gave me some apple sauce to eat and I was hungry so I almost had finished it when Tobias walked in and I dropped everything and ran to him and kissed him even though I was feeling queasy.

They shooed him out and eventually I was released out of the hospital. I found Tobias in the waiting room and he took me to dinner but not before I made him take a nap. As soon as he woke up he looked completely refreshed and there weren't any dark circles in his eyes.

We went to dinner and it was good.

''I have something to tell you Tris'' he said

''Mmm'' I said looking up from my food

'' I'm head leader now'' he said

''I know'' I said

''How do you know?''

''Well when I when I went to Abnegation there was a reason I went''

''Why?''

''I was supposed to tell the senator you were the new head leader but it ended up being Marcus who received the information''

''Why did you tell the doctor not to give me information on your health?''

''Because I thought if you knew the extent of my injuries you might go after Marcus again''

''Why would that matter? I'd beat him anyways''

''I think he might have people on his side that would kill you Tobias, if you die I die I can't live without you Tobias.'' I said with a sniffle

He leaned across the table and kissed me. I put a birth control pill in my drink. We left the restaurant a little later.

We got in the elevator to the apartments and Tobias pushed floor ten.

''That's the wrong floor Tobias''

I reached to push our floor but he pinned me against the elevator wall. He pinned my hands above my head and got a mischievous smile on his face. He leaned in and kissed me and I was powerless. He overcame me in so many ways.

There was a ding as the elevator opened to floor ten. He picked me up and carried me to the only door in the hallway. I didn't care what room we did this in; we could do it in the god damn hallway for all I cared.

But he was determined to get me in this room. He fumbled with the keys still kissing me against the door way. I heard the key go in and a click and the door flung open, spilling us into the huge apartment. We were on the floor because we fell in. He was on top of me and kicked the door shut with his foot.

''Let's go to the bedroom'' he said

''We're not gonna make it that far'' I sighed against his mouth

He just unzipped my dress that I wore to dinner and slid it down to my waist. Then we heard a knock on the door. No one answered it.

''Go away'' Tobias said

''I want to see Tris'' Christina said

I started to get up because I wanted to see her but Tobias pinned me back down to the ground and kissed my neck, I sighed.

''Come back in the morning'' Tobias yelled

''No let me see her!'' Christina yelled

''Go the fuck away Christina'' he yelled

I could hear her run down the hallway crying. I felt bad but I felt too good right now to care. Tobias slipped the rest of the dress off. He kissed my neck and my chest and my stomach.

''God I missed you so much Tris''

''I missed you too''

I put my hands in his soft brown hair and pulled him back up to my lips and kissed him hard. I removed his tee-shirt. God, his muscles and what they do to me. I tore of his pants too. I just wanted as much skin as I could get. He reached behind me and undid my bra. He moaned when it was off he squeezed them and massaged them. We ripped each others under wear off and he looked at me and I nodded.

He went in I couldn't believe the second time was better than the first. God, his thrusting felt amazing. It drove me crazy. He caressed every part of me and kissed me. My back grating on the floor added to the painful pleasure.

I came and he came and it felt amazing, it was the best night ever.

Christina's POV

I couldn't believe he cussed me out and told me to go away. Tris means a lot to me too. I'm on my way to the tenth floor to see her. I knocked on the door and I could hear Four's voice say that he was coming.

Tobias POV

Last night I had picked up Tris and put us on the couch to sleep. I was sleeping next to Tris with my arm draped over her, I love sleeping with her warm body. She makes me feel safe and at home. I heard a knock on the door this better be good. I have to leave Tris and I'm very comfortable. Another irritated knock descends on the door. I pull on some pants and say ''coming''.

I open the door and find Christina there and she says'' I'm going to see Tris now''

Christina's POV

Four opens the door and I yell Tris's name into the apartment. I see a little movement on the couch but it's faced away from me.

''Coming'' I hear Tris yell

I see her pop up from the couch with only a t-shirt and some panties on. You can see her nipples through the over sized t-shirt.

I give her a hug and start crying. ''I've missed you so much Tris''

''I missed you too Christina''

Suddenly I see something I should have seen before. There were clothes on the floor, Tobias was wearing only pants, and Tris was wearing his t-shirt.

''Oh. My. God. You guys had sex last night'' I squealed

Tris turned a brilliant color of red.

''Tris you are having lunch with me and telling me about last night''

''I'll have lunch with you''

''Yay!'' I exclaimed

Tobias shut the door as I ran down the hallway. I got to the elevator and went down to the bottom floor stepped out and saw Will and yelled ''I saw Tris and we are gonna have lunch together''

''You saw Tris?''

I whipped around and saw a really handsome man ask.

''Why, do you need her?''

''Yeah I'm her co-worker Josh, I need to turn in some Abnegation paper work from her''

''Ok she's on the tenth floor''

''Thanks''

Seems like a nice guy so I helped him out.

Josh's POV

I got on the elevator and went to the tenth floor. The door opened and I only saw one room. I walked up to it and heard laughter and I knocked on the door.

Tobias's POV

Tris and I were trying to make breakfast but we were failing horrible. She was trying to stir the eggs for pancakes. ''No you do it like this'' I said trying get the bowl from her. She turned which make her back touch my waist and I shivered she turned her head and kissed me. I took the opportunity to grab the bowl and stir the eggs. I put a finger full of flower on her nose. We were laughing so hysterically we barely noticed the knock on the door. I went o the door and found a man standing there. It was ok for my friends to visit but not some random guy. Now I was irritated.

Josh's POV

A man opened the door with no shirt on and a serious look on his face. It was Leader Four and I didn't know what to do. I didn't expect this.

''Is Tris here?''

''No she's not go away'' he said

Just then Tris peeked out and said ''Who is it?''

''Hey Josh''

''Josh?'' Four questioned

''He's a co-worker'' she said warning him

I could see Tris was barely wearing any clothes, I could see her nipples through her shirt and her panties. Her legs were completely exposed.

''Something you need?'' she asked kindly not even noticing the look I just gave her body, but Four did because he was giving me a serious glare

''Um yeah the paperwork from Abnegation its-''

Four cut me off '' She is off work for the week she's to injured'' she smacked his arm and said ''It's okay I'll go get it just let me put on some real clothes, it's down in my apartment''

She disappeared for a second and Four was glaring at me. I could see why people are so scared of him.

Tris came back with all her clothes on. I did a rubbing motion at my nose, she smiled and wiped the powder off it and I smiled back.

''I'll be back in just a second both of you stay there'' she said

Just as she was leaving the doorway four grabbed her and turned her around for a kiss. At the end of it he looked at me as if he was saying ''_what now?'' _

She smiled at him and went to the elevator.

It got uncomfortable fast, he was glaring at me the whole time.

He eventually said ''if I ever see you look at her like that again I'll rip your fucking eyes out''

''I don't know what your talk-''

''I saw you undress her with your eyes you sick son of a bitch''

''So I can't look at her?'' I snorted

''Tris is mine and she was taken from me this week and that's not happening again. She. Is. Mine.''

''She's not an object she is-''

''She gave herself to me completely, so unless it has to do with work stay away from her, understand?''

I snorted and he grabbed my jacket and lifted me close to his face and said "Understand?"

I nodded my head. ''Good, so we have an understanding'' he says releasing me.

Just then Tris walked out of the elevator with a handful of papers.

''Here you go'' she says

''Thanks I will be on my way''

Tris's POV

I went to the fridge at work to get my lunch for Christina and my date. It was a bustle in the lunch room. Somehow Josh had found me.

''Do you know where the peanut butter is?'' I ask

''Let me look''

He got behind me and reached over me brushing his groin against my butt. He put a hand on my shoulder and rifled through the fridge. '' You can just stand beside me'' I said

"Josh your making me uncomfortable'' I said really loud

I said that just as Tobias was rounding the corner.

''Get off me'' I screamed

Tobias saw him on me like that and lost it. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR TO KEEP OFF HER! SHE TOLD YOU TO STOP AND YOU DIDN'T! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

Tobias launched at him and hit him in the face twice. ''STOP IT FOUR!''

He got off Josh and kicked him once. ''Are you okay Tris?''

I nodded my head no and he looked at the shoulder I was holding a bruise was already forming. He went back to Josh but I stopped him and Tobias kissed the bruise and we went to get some bruise cream.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris's POV

''You've been acting different Tobias''

We were in his apartment applying bruise cream to my shoulder. He looked up at me and then back down at my shoulder when I said that.

''When you were in that coma Tris you have no idea what it did to me, watching you in your bed so lifeless was terrifying. I swore that I would never let anybody lay a hand on you again''

''I can defend myself''

''I know you can I just don't want to take the chance you might get hurt again''

''Well what if you're not there to defend me?''

''I will be''

''What if your not?''

''I guess you can defend yourself then''

''Thank you for admitting that I can defend myself and I'm not some helpless little girl"

Tobias's POV

When I saw him on her like that I just lost it. I'm sure if he hadn't got off Tris she would have done a number on his face.

Now we are in my apartment discussing how she can defend herself without me. I'm sure she can defend herself against people but there is always a person you can't overcome.

I am sure she would have beaten the shit out of Marcus, but he got the first hit and surprised her. I hate the people that hurt her and make her feel uncomfortable. I'll defend her with my life any day.

Tris's POV

''I'm gonna go have lunch with Christina now''

''I think I should come with you'' Tobias said

''No I'm going alone Tobias you just said yourself that it would be fine and I could defend myself"

"I'm coming'' he said

''No, I am going alone and you are staying here''

I gave him a kiss and left.

I arrived at the lunch room just in time. Christina saw me and squealed. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. Then she motioned for me to sit down.

''So how did it go last night'' she asked

''It was great'' I said

''Details!''

''Well it kind of started in the elevator, then we got to the door, he pushed me against it, when he finally opened it we fell in on the floor, you knocked and I tried to get up to see you but he kissed me back down, and after that it just got better'' I explained

''So you guys did it on the floor?'' she asked excited

I blushed which was enough for her to know the answer.

''I haven't even seen the bedroom'' I admitted

''Oh my gosh'' she said

Her excitement for my sex life was almost comical.

''Why was Four so mad'' she asked me

''Some dude was on me when I was trying to find the peanut butter, I screamed for him to get off but right as I was about to push him off, Four rounded the corner''

''What did he do?''

''He beat the shit out of him''

Christina giggled, she loved hearing about dudes fighting over girls. Speaking of Josh where was he anyways? He probably dragged himself to the infirmary.

''How did you get that head injury anyways?''

''Promise not to tell anyone'' I said

She crossed her heart with her finger.

I took a huge breath ''Marcus hit me into a wall and table really hard''

''But why Tris, he is the leader of Abnegation?''

''I can't tell you why, just accept that it happened''

I got up and left after that to go back to our apartment. I found Tobias sitting there working on some papers. When he heard the door close he looked up and smiled. I looked down at what he was working on and it was my identification papers.

''Why are you looking at my papers Tobias?''

''I'm going to switch you to a dauntless senator that stays here and sees senators from other factions''

''Shouldn't you have asked me first?''

'''Well I-''

''You should have asked me Tobias! It's not your choice to make decisions for me!''

''I don't want Marcus anywhere near you and that's not changing!''

''You could have at least told me.''

''Fine next time I'll tell you''

I was so angry right now! Tobias thinks that he can control my life. I turned around and stomped out the door making sure to slam it loud. I could hear Tobias getting up yelling for me to wait, but I was already in the elevator pressing my old floor's button. I wait and then heard a ding and I stepped out and looked for my old apartment down the hall. I reached down in my boot and yanked out my old key, shoved it in the lock and turned the key. I stepped inside and relaxed on the bed, Tobias would never suspect I came here.

I slept for about two hours before my alarm woke me. I better get back to work just because I'm injured doesn't mean I shouldn't be helping. I walked back down to my office and everybody was chattering. When I came in Mina and Mathias came up to me and said ''did you hear the news?''

I shook my head no.

Mathias said ''The leader of Abnegation, Marcus Eaton has been demoted to a senator for Abnegation''.

''What faction is he in charge of visiting?'' I asked gulping hoping he would stay at Abnegation and some other senator would go to visit him and him not visit somewhere else.

''The article said he is going to be the senator who comes to Dauntless.''

Marcus here in this building? He might spend a night like that one time I did at Abnegation. The thought of that made me dizzy and I started to sway back and forth unsteadily. My vision went black and I felt my body hit the floor and then nothing.

Tobias's POV

Great now Tris had stormed out of our apartment and was probably going to some hiding spot. I got up to go after her calling her name. I watched as the elevator door closed just as I got to it. I repeatedly pressed the button hoping it would go faster so I could find her. I was freaking out she was probably fine but I couldn't resist checking on her. Finally the elevator came back to my floor and I got in. I searched for her everywhere but she had disappeared. I started heading to her work place hoping to see her there. As I walked down the hall there was lots of commotion coming from the senator section.

''What's going on''? I asked the closest person

''A girl just collapsed and they are taking her to the infirmary right now'' he said pointing to the hall to the left

It probably wasn't Tris but I had to check. I sprinted down the hallway where people were carrying someone. I looked who it was and practically stifled a yell. It was Tris but her head was bleeding again I walked up to the five people carrying her again said ''move aside''.

I picked up Tris from their arms and ran down to the infirmary faster than I knew I could. I found the doctor who had treated her a few days ago and handed her over to him. What had happened this time?

He came out an hour later and motion for me to come in. He led me into her room and she was sleeping, her forehead had been freshly stitched up again.

''She wouldn't tell me what happened she said she wanted to talk to you''

He left and I walked up to her bed and sat down next to her. She turned her head and yawned smiling at me.

''You have such nice blue eyes'' she said stroking my face

''How hard did you hit your head?'' I asked jokingly

She laughed a little, and her face got suddenly serious and upset like she had just remembered something terrible had just happened.

''What is it?''

''Tobias…'' she trailed off stroking my face

''Tris what happened at the office?''

''I got told what was happening with Marcus''

''What is happening?''

''Tobias he's coming here as a senator because he was demoted from leader because of what happened with me and when I heard that I got nauseous, passed out, and hit my head on the floor '' she said sobbing

I stormed out of the room when I heard that. I went straight to the leader meeting room; I picked up the phone and called a meeting. This wouldn't happen to Tris.

Tris's POV

I woke up with Tobias next to me. After I told him what happened he stormed out of the room. I couldn't keep doing this to him, hurting him like this, I loved him too much.

I got out of bed and checked out of the infirmary. Where would I go now? It would be completely embarrassing if I went back to the office now. I couldn't go back to Tobias's apartment. I guess I could go get dinner, today's mental breakdown drained me and I was starving.

They were serving chicken sandwiches and cake for dinner. I found Christina at a table at the end of the room talking with Will and some others. She motioned for me to sit down, so I did.

''What going on?'' she asked

''Nothing much, I'm starving though so could you pass the chicken sandwiches?''

''Sure'' she said as she handed them over

I grab one and ate it fast and I was still hungry so I had another. After dinner we went to get cake from the kitchen.

''So where is Four?'' Christina asked

''I don't know'' I answered honestly

''I'm going to go back to my apartment to catch some shut-eye" I yawned

''Later'' she said

I went back to my old apartment and crashed on the bed. I fell asleep almost instantly, I dreamed of Marcus killing Tobias and then beating me in front of him. I felt something shaking me. I woke up screaming my head off.

''Tris! Tris!'' I looked up and saw Tobias trying to calm me down

I pulled him in for a hug. I felt safe and warm in his arms, like nothing else in the world matter but him and me.

''Tris I'm so sorry'' he said

'''For what?'' I stifled a sob

''Marcus is coming here tomorrow I can't prevent it'' he said angrily

Tobias's POV

All the leaders arrived in less than ten minutes. They sat down at the table and looked for me to speak.

''As you all might know former Abnegation leader Marcus Eaton is now a senator.'' I said as professionally as I could

''Yes he is coming tomorrow'' said a leader to my left looking through papers.

'' I disagree to allow him access into our building''

''Why is that?'' said some leader to the right

''Because he had a physical dispute with one of our senator and she wound up getting injured I don't want him causing problems'' I explained

''Four the rules of the city explicitly explain that to maintain peace between factions we must communicate. Also there is another rule and I quote ''Any and all factions are to allow senators access to their compound and if the senator acts with inappropriate behavior then the faction is then allowed to deal with their senator as they wish'' he told me

''So if Marcus acts up inside this building we send him back to Abnegation and he will be dealt with there?''

''Correct'' said the leader

''Fine'' I said bluntly ''meeting dismissed''

Everyone scurried out of the room and I set my hands on the table and got really angry. I walked out of the room and to the infirmary. When I got there Tris was gone, I asked the front desk where she was. They told me she checked out and they hadn't seen her since.

I went to look for her in our apartment and she wasn't there. I checked the cafeteria and the pit, no sign. I walked up and down the apartment corridors and saw no one.

I was walking down one hallway and heard screaming from a door down the hallway. It was Tris's scream. I sprinted down the hallway and kicked the door open. She was lying on her bed screaming her head off. I rushed to shake her awake while yelling her name. She woke up and pulled me in for a hug, god she was so warm.

''Marcus is coming here tomorrow and I can't prevent it'' I said with my voice teeming with anger

''I can do this, I'm Dauntless'' she said with determination shining through both her eyes and voice

''You should have someone protecting you'' I said flatly

''If Marcus even tries to talk to me I'll end him'' she said proudly

''Tris-'' I tried to say

''No Tobias I can do this myself! Let it go for once and I will be fine! I'm not a helpless little girl!'' she yelled at me

Before she could open her mouth again I kissed her full on, she tense about to push me away but then she melted into it. When I finally let go she looked up at me dazed and then came back to her senses.

''What was that for?'' she asked

''Your right' I said

''What did you just say?''

''I said your right, you should be able to handle yourself and you can I won't protect you unless you ask me to. You a full grown adult and you can do what you please'' I said

She looked astounded by these words.

''What's the catch?''

''You have to _actually_ live with me in my apartment so I can see you at night'' I said

A smile spread slowly across her face and she kissed me. ''Done'' she said

Tris's POV

Great Marcus was coming tomorrow and I would have to meet him at the train station. Tobias would probably come along to make sure of no funny business. I dropped onto a Tobias's bed. Damn it was soft and I hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. I was almost asleep when I felt Tobias's body drop next to mine. I rolled over and snuggled into his chest. He sighed at the contact and we both fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a shower and steam coming through the bottom of the bathroom door. I rolled out of bed and went to the closet I plucked out my regular, black jeans and black t-shirt.

The shower stopped and I looked over and put pants on the hook next to the door way. Then I turned back around and got dressed. I heard the door open and there was a zipping of pants. I turned around to see a shirtless Tobias smiling confidently at me and. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

''Are you ready?'' he asked

''Absolutely'' I said kissing him

We walked out of the apartment door with his arm around my shoulder, and for the first time in a long time I felt completely confident. We walked that way all the way to the train station. I had asked Tobias to be around if I was near Marcus outside of public. The train pulled around the corner and Tobias leaned in and whispered ''be brave Tris''.

Marcus jumped off and landed with a thud. He looked up and smiled his cruel smile. He was probably expecting me to wince in fear, but instead I just smiled back at him. This irritated him and he walked over.

''Good morning Marcus'' I said in my most polite tone

''Good morning'' he said back with his eyes fixed on Tobias

I heard Tobias clear his throat.

''Let's go inside, shall we?''

We walked into the Dauntless compound and it was noisy. This seemed to irritate Marcus and that made me happy.

I walked him all the way to his room and told him to go inside. I told him the first meeting was in a hour and slammed the door. I turned to Tobias and gave him a peck on the lips. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked away.

''You handled that very well'' he told me

''Thank you'' I said pleased

We walked like that all the way to breakfast. When Christina saw us she smirked and turned back to her food. We sat down and had eggs, ham, and biscuits.

We got up to go tell Marcus it was time for the first meeting. When we reached his room we knocked and he opened the door. We went to the meeting which was fairly uneventful. When the meeting was over we went for dinner. We talked and laughed about the day.

After dinner we rode the elevator to his apartment.

''Today went better than expected'' I said

''Yep'' he said as he reached the door

We went inside and got dressed for bed. I had to take a shower. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I took off all my clothes and jumped in the hot steaming water and sighed. I rinsed my hair and body. I could literally feel the stress melting away. I stepped out of the shower and twisted my hair in towel to dry it a bit. I wrapped the towel around myself and then remembered I had forgotten to take clothes into the bathroom. So I walked out in the towel. When I opened the door I could see Tobias's leg sticking out of the closet. He turned when he heard the bathroom door open. When he turned all he had on was his pants. His chest muscles were completely exposed.

''Sweet mother of god'' I whispered to myself as I ran at him

We hit kissing and he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed that was only a few feet away. I kissed his mouth as he sat me down on the bed and kissed my neck, chest, stomach, and thigh.

We quickly went under the covers. He undid my wet towel and threw it off the bed and I took off his pants. He pushed his hand into my wet hair and I dug my nails into his back which made him moan.

He pushed into me and I moaned as well. He felt so amazing when we did this. His thrusting picked up erratically my heart beat was in my ears. I felt myself clench around him in an orgasm and he came at the same time. He rolled of me and pulled me close I nuzzled my head into his chest and we fell asleep that way.

I woke up with Tobias breathing slowly, a sign that he was probably asleep. I shifted my view to look at him and he was awake smiling down at me.

''I got you something'' he said

''What?''

He reached over to the bed side and pulled out a box. He opened it and there was a bracelet inside.

''It's beautiful'' I said in astonishment

It was a black bracelet lined with rubies and onyx. He undid the clasp and put it on my wrist.

''Thank you''

''I knew you would like it'' he said proudly

''I got you something too'' I said

''Really and what would that be?'' he asked

''This'' I said

I leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, I wrapped my hands around his neck and he put one around my waist and one in my hair. We broke apart to breath and he was pretty satisfied.

''I like that gift, you can give that one to me any time'' he said smiling

''By the way since our meeting with Marcus is this afternoon I was going to hit the exercising room for an hour''

''Ok I guess you can but it would be more fun to just lay in bed all day kissing'' he said confidently

''No'' I said

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and jumped out of bed to get dressed.

''Never mind you can walk around all you want'' he said admiring my body

My face got red when I turned around; I snatched up the discarded towel from last night and wrapped it around my body. I went to the closet and got my clothes out.

I put all of them on and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I grabbed a bag with tape and some other stuff. I was about to walk out the door when I heard Tobias say wait.

He pulled a gun out of the bedside drawer and handed it to me.

''Be careful'' he said to me

''Be back in an hour'' I said and kissed him and walked out the door

Tobias POV

Tris had liked her present. I saw it in a jewelry store when I went to get food. Unfortunately she didn't stay with me in bed; she went to the exercising room. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. I headed out the door to go to work. I would see her this afternoon. She would probably eat lunch with Christina. I hadn't hung out with Zeke in a while so I could go do that. I punched the elevator button and went down.

Tris's POV

I headed to the exercising room. I pushed the steel doors out of the way and walked in. it was completely deserted. I expected some people to be here but it didn't really matter. I set my bag down and started taping my hand. I took off my jacket and started.

First I went to the punching bag. I got tired really fast. Wow, a few weeks off of exercising really can do you in. I tried lifting weights next it helped a little when I went back to the punching bag. I also used the three exercising poles next to my bag and the wall.

I did legs, arms, and abdominal muscles. I was taking the tape off my hands when I heard the gym door close. My head swiveled around to see who came in. Nobody was there; I turned back to untaping my hands.

Suddenly I felt a hand on the back of my head it slammed my forehead into a wall and I fell to my knees becoming instantly dizzy. I reached for the gun Tobias gave me but it was kick out of my hands and it skittered across the floor.

I was being dragged across the floor towards the exercising poles. I started to kick but I got punched in the face. My hands were handcuffed to the middle exercising pole. I could feel my left leg being tied to the left one and right leg to the right pole.

Now I was sitting with my hands chained to the pole behind me and my legs spread eagle facing the rest of the room. Why couldn't I have one second of peace?

My vision started to come into focus a little. Where was my assailant? Just then a gray dressed man walked into view.

''Marcus'' I hissed

''Hello Tris'' he said in a polite tone

''Why are you doing this?''

''Because the only way to hurt Tobias is through you'' he said with a cruel smile

I was about to open my mouth again, but he punched it then gagged me. He continued to punch me in my shoulders, legs, face, and stomach. I was dizzy again and couldn't see straight. Just then I felt my shirt being torn from my torso.

This couldn't be happening to me. I felt my pants being cut away. Now all I had on was my sports bra and panties. I always wore nice ones ever since Tobias and I started having sex on a regular basis. But now Marcus was seeing them.

He cut away my sports bra and I whimpered.

''Look at this, the brave Tris is completely vulnerable and practically begging for mercy'' he sneered

He reached at the most sacred part of my body and tore off the under wear. He punched me in the face twice again.

Then he plunged into me with such a force I screamed into my gag. Tears were rushing down my face. I just wanted it to stop. He thrusted with a pace that was inhuman. Every one hurt more than the last. Tobias would never be able to look at me again without being disgusted.

Marcus thrusted one last time and spilled himself inside me. He slapped my face really hard and tucked himself back into his pants. He walked over to my bag picked up my jacket and tossed it on me.

''Give my regards to Tobias'' he spat at me

He removed the handcuffs, ropes, and gag. Then he walked out.

Zeke's POV

I woke up early this morning to go to the gym unfortunately I had no cereal or food at all for that matter. So I ran to the grocer and grabbed some. It took another hour and a half before I got to the gym. I pushed open the steel doors and walked around the corner.

Next to the exercising bars was a girl who looked like she had been put in a meat grinder. Her entire body was bruised and tired looking not to mention the massive blood pool around her.

I ran to her and turned her body over which was barely concealed by a jacket. When I turned her over I practically had a heart attack. It was Tris.

Her eyes searched the room and found my face. They opened wide and looked terrified.

''Tris?! Can you hear me?'' I asked frantically

''Don't tell Tobias, no matter what'' she said

''Tris we have to get you to the infirmary''

''Only if you swear not to tell him''

I was astonished that she was thinking about promises right now and not her own well fair. I had to do whatever I needed to keep Tris alive, she is like my sister.

''I swear'' I said picking her up running to the infirmary

I handed her to nurses who carried her to the ICU.

Tris's POV

Zeke had saved my life if he had gotten me hear any later I would have bled out. The nurses were bringing a doctor in now.

''Your blood has finally clotted'' he said

''Where was I bleeding from?''

''Your reproductive system'' he said uncomfortably

I felt absolute shame, remembering what had happened. I started to sob uncontrollably. Tobias wouldn't want me anymore.

''What happened?'' he asked touching my shoulder

I jerked away from his hand and started to have a panic attack.

''Calm down please miss''

I couldn't, this went far beyond traumatizing.

''Nurse bring me a cup of water'' he yelled

He placed the water in my hand and I sipped it until I calmed down.

''Now tell me what happened'' he said in the kindest voice possible

''I came from my boyfriend's place this morning to the exercising room. I worked out a bit then stopped. As I was untaping my hands someone smashed my head into the wall and tied me to the exercising poles. He beat me and then h-h-he-''

I couldn't say it out loud.

''He did what sweetie?''

''He raped me''

The doctor looked really solemn after I said that.

''Who was the man that did this?''

''I can't tell you'' I said

''Why not?''

''Because you will issue a search for him and then my boyfriend will find out and he will hate me and I can't hurt him like this''

''When you're ready you can tell me'' he said in a kind voice

They moved me to the ICU for observing.

''While we are discussing things I think you should know something'' the doctor said

''What is that?''

''You have three concussions and serious bruising to your body that we should treat right away''

''Ok, but can I be treated by females please?''

''Yes of course'' he said sweetly

While the nurses were treating my back the doctor walked back in.

''I'm sorry to intrude but someone named Four is outside and very angry that he is not allowed in'' he said worried

''Tell him I don't want to see him right now'' I said

''Um, ok'' said the nervous doctor

A few minutes later Tobias burst through the door. I saw him and freaked, I pulled the covers up all the way over my body.

''Tris what happened?''

All I could do was whimper pathetically. He started coming towards my bed.

''Tobias get out!'' was all I could manage to yell

He looked so hurt when I yelled that. But it was for his own good I had to keep him away from me. Marcus couldn't hurt Tobias unless I let him.

Tobias left, but I could hear yelling in the hallway. Bits and pieces of Tobias trying to understand what had happened to me.

I didn't leave the infirmary for another month. Tobias had left just as I had asked him. But I knew he checked every day to make sure I was in stable condition.

The doctor told me my bruises were serious and they would be black and blue for the next two weeks or so. When I left I ran to the elevator, which by the way hurt like hell. I pressed the top floor and it raced up there. I stepped out and unlocked the door to Tobias's apartment. I grabbed a bag and shoved all my stuff in it. I knew I only had a little longer before Tobias checked in and realized I was gone.

I ran out of the apartment and back my old one that I had lived at during my first year at Dauntless. I reached into my boot for my key and it wasn't there. Then I realized I had left my boots with the key in the bathroom after the shower I had a month ago.

I ran back up to his apartment hoping he wasn't there. He wasn't thank goodness. I ran into the bathroom and took my boots and ran out of the bathroom.

As I ran out I slammed into Tobias. I fell down with a groan as he remained upright. He picked me up and looked confused.

''Tris what is happening? Why is all of your stuff gone?'' he asked concerned

''Tobias you deserve to know what happened'' I said timidly

''Damn right I do'' he said angrily

''But I can't tell you''

''Why not?''

''It will hurt you too much'' I said

He deserves to know what happened and why I'm leaving him. I just can't do that to him, I can't watch he tear himself apart in guilt over something that wasn't his fault.

''Tris please'' he said reaching towards me

I flinched away and suddenly I was back in the exercising room. I manage to snap myself out of it before I went into a real panic attack. The doctor warned me this would happen. It was my brain's way of dealing with trauma.

''I can't'' I said taking step back toward the door

''Tris please I love you''

And that was what broke me.

''Tobias he…''

''He what? Who is He?'' he asked insistently

''Marcus'' I said

''What did he do?'' he said with his teeth clenched now

''H-h-he raped me''

Tobias went completely rigid with rage. He looked like he was going to throw something. So I took another step back.

''HE DID WHAT?''

I took two more steps back and this time Tobias noticed. He seemed to come out of his rage mode.

''Tris please don't leave me'' he pleaded

''Tobias you don't even want me anymore, I'm filthy''

''Tris no, I want you in every possible way'' he said

''If I stay with you he just going to keep hurting me to get at you'' I sniffled

''I'll protect you'' he said

''You can't, you know that''

''Tris please don't do this''

I took the final step towards the door behind me. My back was pressing into it now. Tobias grabbed my waist and head to kiss me but I just recoiled away.

He grabbed my shoulder which was severely bruised. I squealed because it hurt so badly. He took a step back and lifted my t-shirt sleeve. He looked beyond enraged when he saw the ugly black and blue bruises.

I grabbed his hand and took my spare key to his apartment and the bracelet he gave me to me a month ago then I put it in the palm of his hand. I closed his finger over it and looked into his eyes.

''I'm so sorry Tobias'' I barely said before I turned to the door and ran back to my old apartment. With my keys in hand I walked in.


End file.
